The Real Dragon
by FrozenHunter26
Summary: She was the black sheep of her family. The only dragon with dark hair and their bright blue eyes. Though to Viserys this made her valuable. Even more valuable the Daenerys. So what would happen if rather than Dany, she was the bride sold to Khal Drogo? But what if she made the best of it? And what if this freed both girls from Viserys' hand? The real dragon shall come forth.
1. Chapter 1: The Bargain

Chapter 1: The Bargain

I was the oldest. Renerys of House Targaryen yet my brother still treated me as if I were younger. Daenerys and I were pawns to him and I hated. I already learned of the bargain from Lord Illyrio. I was to be sold to the Dothraki warlord Khal Drogo. Though I'd always been enamored with the tribes of Essos. I had the learned the language in a day. This was Viserys' plan to see me and take back our father's iron throne. But it wouldn't work. The Dothraki would never cross the narrow see if they couldn't take their horses. I stood out on my balcony facing the Narrow sea. Dany was there with me.

"Dany, do you think he'll like me?" I asked my baby sister.

"I think that the Khal will love you Ren, you already know his language and the history of the tribes. Why wouldn't he love you?" She replied and I smiled. Then I heard my brother.

"Renerys! There's our bride to be!" He said faking a smile. "Lord Illyrio sent this for you, feel the fabric." I touched it, it was a deep purple and incredibly soft. "Dany, come and feel it."

"We've stayed with Lord Illyrio for a year and he has not asked for anything from us."

Illyrio is no fool. He knows I won't forget my friends when I come into my throne." He said and I frowned.

"If I were a boy it would be mine."I said and Dany giggled.

"Just because you're older. I need you to be perfect today. Can you do that for me? You don't want to wake the dragon, do you?" He asked.

"The dragon doesn't scare me." I replied and he grabbed my cheek.

"He should." He said and left.

"Ren! You shouldn't anger him!" Dany said frowning at me and looking at my cheek.

"He is my baby brother, he doesn't scare me, and I will get you away from him Dany." I replied and stepped into my bath. After that I put on the deep purple dress and we walked down to the courtyard where Drogo and his men would ride through. And then they arrived. The Khal was undeniably handsome.

"May I present my honored guests. Viserys of House Targaryen, the third of his name. The rightful King of the Andals and the First Men. And his sisters, Daenerys, of the House Targaryen and Renerys, of the house Targaryen." He said in fluent Dothraki. Drogo's eyes never left mine.

"Do you see how long his hair is? When Dothraki are defeated in combat, they cut off their braid so the whole world can see their shame. Khal Drogo has never been defeated. He's a savage, of course, but he's one of the finest killers alive. And you will be his queen." Viserys whispered in my ear and Dany gripped me tightly.

"Come forward, my dear." Illyrio said and I approached and used my skills of knowing Dothraki.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my Khal." I said.

"You are a great and powerful beauty my queen." He replied and I blushed. He took my hand and kissed it gently. Then they rode off.

"Where's he going?" Viserys asked.

"The ceremony is over." Illyrio replied.

"Did he like her?"

"Believe me, Viserys, he liked me as much as I liked him." I said smiling and walked back into the house. My wedding would be a few days after that and I knew that my life would be changed. But I also knew that with this, I had the chance to get Daenerys out from underneath our brother's grip. I could free her from him.


	2. Chapter 2: A Wedding

Chapter 2: A Wedding

The wedding was extravagant in the Dothraki ways. The gifts were many. I looked at my new husband.

"Are the ceremonies always this lively my Khal?" I asked and he smirked at me.

"Yes my Khaleesi, we celebrate your arrival with great joy." He replied and kissed my cheek. "You are beautiful, my Khaleesi." He said and I blushed. Viserys grinned knowing I was somehow making him happy as well.

"Can I ask something of you my love?" I asked.

"Anything for you, my moon."

"My Sun and stars, my brother is a terrible man and I fear that someday soon he will hurt my sister. Could she come with us rather than staying here in Pentoss? She's my family and I don't want her to get hurt the way he's already hurt the both of us."

"That little worm will pay for all he's done to you. Your sister shall come with us under your protection. I had a sister once."

"What happened to her my Khal?"

"She was taken by a rival tribe. I searched and pillaged looking everywhere for her, and when I found her she was dead."

"That must've been terrible, my love. What happened after that? "

"I became the Khalassar and I've never been defeated since, I won't let anyone do what they did to her, to my people."

"Thank you my love." The conversation had distracted us from all the gifts that was until a man from Westeros came to us.

"A small gift for the new Khaleesi. Songs and histories from the Seven Kingdoms." He said.

"Thank you, ser. Are you from my country?" I asked.

"Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. I served your father for many years. Gods be good, I hope to always serve the rightful king." He said loud enought for viserys to hear and then spoke quietly. "Or queen." He said and I smiled. As he left another chest came with dragon eggs.

"Dragons' eggs, Renerys. From the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai. The ages have turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful." Illyrio said.

"Thank you, Magister." I replied and then everyone and everything stopped. I was about to get up when Drogo offered me his hand. I took it and he led me to a beautiful white horse.

"She's beautiful my love." I said and he smiled and lifted me up unto the gentle mare.

"Make him happy." Viserys said and I just rolled my eyes. I knew that he was already happy. As was I. The other tribespeople left us near a rocky cliff face. I saw a tent near the water and everything was beautiful.

"Please be gentle with me, my love." I said staring into his deep brown eyes. I knew what would happen this was what was expected of a Khaleesi to birth sons to make my Khal happy. But I knew he loved me as much as I loved him.

"Always, my moon." He said and kissed me gently before untying my dress. It was a sweet passionate affair. We were one now, man and wife. Khalassar and Khaleesi. Afterwards we lay together in our tent by the sea.

"I love you so much." I said.

"As do I my moon." He replied.

"My sun and stars." I said and he wrapped his large arms around me and I fell asleep knowing I was loved and Dany was safe.


	3. Chapter 3:Dragons

The next day we rode out. The horse riding wasn't eas by far. But in the morning when I found Daenerys away from Viserys I told her my news.

"You're going to stay with us Dany, I talked to Drogo and he said that you could stay with us." I said to her and she smiled.

"How did you persuade him?" She asked.

"I didn't have to, you are my sister and he loves me, he would od anything for me and I would do anything for him. You will be safe with me, Dany."

"Thank you!" She said and smiled riding mext to me. Ser Jorah rode up by us.

"You need to drink, Renerys, Daenerys. And eat." He said and handed us water and a jerky like substance.

"Isn't there anything else ?" Dany asked.

"The Dothraki have two things in abundance : grass and horses. People can't live on grass. In the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai, they say there are fields of ghost grass with stalks as pale as milk that glow in the night. It murders all other grass. The Dothraki believe that one day it will cover everything. That's the way the world will end. It'll get easier."He said and we began to stop and get ready for camp. I came down as did Dany in pain.

"Khaleesi!" Doreah said and she helped me up.

"Irri help Daenerys." I said to her.

"Your hands." She said and walked off to help my sister. They led us into the tent and pampered us. I looked at my eggs.

"Have you ever seen a dragon?" Dany asked.

"Dragon gone, Khaleesi." Irri replied.

"Everywhere ? Even in the east ?"

"No dragon. Brave men kill them. It is known."

"It is known." Jhiqui said.

"The real brave men rode them. I was little but my father told me of the great dragons. We had their skulls near the iron throne. See my brother acts as if he is the oldest but I really am andhe's afraid that I would take the crown." I said and they laughed at my last remark.

"A trader from Qarth told me that dragons come from the moon." Doreah said.

"The moon?" I smiled.

"He told me the moon was an egg, Khaleesi, that once there were two moons in the sky. But one wandered too close to the sun and it cracked from the heat. Out of it poured a thousand thousand dragons and they drank the sun's fire."

"Moon is no egg. Moon is goddess... wife of sun. It is known." Irri said.

"It is known." Jhiqui said.

"Leave me with Doreah and my sister." I said and the women left. "Why did the trader from Qarth tell you these stories ?" I asked.

"Men like to talk when they're happy. Before your brother bought me for you, it was my job to make men happy." she said.

"How old were you ?" Dany asked.

"I was nine when my mother sold me to the pleasure house."

"Nine ?!" I asked outraged.

"I did not touch a man for three years, Khaleesi. First you must learn.

"Can you teach me how to make the Khal happy ?"

"From what I see he is already very happy, but yes."

"Will it take three years?"

"No." She said and Dany and I both smiled. The next time we rode out I was looking like a real Khaleesi and the ride was a lot more comfortable. We would be safe I knew it.


	4. Chapter 4:Change

We would ride and camp at night. One day I saw the salves walking with us and wondered about them.

"Do the Dothrakis buy their slaves?" I asked.

"The Dothraki don't believe in money. Most of their slaves were given to them as gifts." Ser Jorah replied.

"From whom?"

"If you rule a city and you see the horde approaching, you have two choices : pay tribute or fight. An easy choice for most. Of course, sometimes it's not enough. Sometimes a Khal feels insulted by the number of slaves he's given. He might think the men too weak or the women too ugly. Sometimes a Khal decides his riders haven't had a good fight in months and need the practice."

"Tell them all to stop."

"You want the entire horde to stop? For how long?"Daenerys asked.

"Until I command them otherwise." I replied.

"You're learning to talk like a Queen." Ser Jorah said.

"Not a Queen. A Khaleesi." I said and I got down walking into the tall grass. I was pushed down by Viserys.

"You dare ! You give commands to me? To me? You do not command the dragon. I am Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. I don't take orders from savages or their sluts. Do you hear me?"He shouted and I fought back pulling a dagger.

"I would watch what you do, baby brother." I said pointing at his throat when Drogo's blood riders rode in.

"Do you want him dead, Khaleesi?" Rakharo asked.

"No!" Daenerys cried running out towards us.

"Rakharo say you should take ear, to teach respect." Irri said.

"Please please, don't hurt him. Tell him I don't want our brother harmed."

"Leave him alive, but take his horse." I said to him and then Viserys shouted at Ser Jorah.

"Kill these Dothraki dogs ! I am your King !" Viserys shouted.

"Shall we return to the Khalasar?" Ser Jorah asked Daenerys and I. We nodded and walked back out to the horde.

"You walk." Rakharo said and I smirked as we walked back out to my husband and my people. We were almost there so we camped for the night. I saw Irri and we went to sit in my tent. My back was a bit sore.

"Irri, do we have anything for my back pain?" I asked. Then she looked at me.

"Yes, Khaleesi." She replied and then touched my breast.

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing.

"When was last time you bleed, Khaleesi? You change, Khaleesi. It's a blessing from the Great Stallion." It twas true I hadn't bled for two moons. I put a hand on my stomach. Everything was changing including me. That night I knew I told Drogo.

"I'm pregnant, my sun and stars." I said and he smiled lifting me up.

"This makes me very happy my moon." He replied and I smiled. He kissed me and we lay there.

"It's a boy." I said and he kissed me.

"How do you know ?" He asked

"I know." He smiled and kissed me again. Now I just had to get rid of Viserys.


	5. Chapter 5: Khaleesi

We were riding out to the great sacred city. Vaes Dothrak.

"Vaes Dothrak. The city of the horselords." Ser Jorah said.

"A pile of mud. Mud and shit and twigs - best these savages can do." Viserys said and I growled.

"These are my people now. You shouldn't call them savages." I said.

"I'll call them what I like, because they're my people. This is my army. Khal Drogo is marching the wrong way with my army." He rode up towards my husband.

"If my brother was given an army of Dothraki, could you conquer the Seven Kingdoms?" Daenerys asked.

"The Dothraki have never crossed the Narrow Sea. They fear any water their horses can't drink." I replied.

"But if they did?"

"King Robert is fool enough to meet them in open battle, but the men advising him are different." Ser Jorah said.

"And you know these men?" Dany asked.

"I fought beside them once, long ago. Now Ned Stark wants my head. He drove me from my land."

"You sold slaves. Why ?" I asked.

"I had no money and an expensive wife."

"Well, we have an expensive brother. The feelings mutual."

"And where is she now ?" Dany asked.

"In another place, with another man." He said and we finally rode into the city. It was beautiful. There were tents of all kinds and then I saw mine. I was beginning to see how wonderful everything was. A few days passed by and Daenerys was making something for Viserys and I made dinner. I asked Doreah to invite him to dinner with us. He came storming in holding her by her hair.

"You send this whore to give me commands? I should have sent you back her head!"He shouted.

"Forgive me, Khaleesi. I did as you asked." She cried and I crouched down to her level.

"Hush now. It's all right. Irri, take her and leave us." I said and they ran off. "Why did you hit her?!" I shouted.

"How many times do I have to tell you ? You do not command me."

"I wasn't commanding you. We just wanted to invite you to supper." I said.

"What's this?" He asked gripping the riding gear Dany had made for him.

"It's a gift. I had it made for you." Dany said.

"Dothraki rags ? Are you two going to dress me now ?" He asked.

"Please." I said.

"This stinks of manure. All of it." He threw the leather down and throwing stuff at Dany and I.

"Stop - stop it." I said.

"You would turn me into one of them, wouldn't you? Next you'll want to braid my hair."

"You've no right to a braid. You've won no victories yet."

"You do not talk back to me ! You are a horselord's slut. And now you've woken the dragon..." I grabbed my dagger and pinned him down before he could hurt Dany. I pointed it at his throat.

"I am a Khaleesi of the Dothraki ! I am the wife of the great Khal and I carry his son inside me. The next time you raise a hand to me or Daenerys will be the last time you have hands!" I said and he ran off as I let him go. I was a Khaleesi and with every power in my body I would protect my sister and myself from Viserys. He wasn't the real dragon. I was the real dragon and if anybody was to rule Westeros it would be me with my khal by my side. Dany was freaking out and we went to Ser Jorah.

"We hit him. We attacked the dragon." She said.

"Your brother Rhaegar was the last dragon. Viserys is less than the shadow of a snake. The real Dragon now is Renerys." He said to calm Daenerys down.

"He is still the true King." I said.

"The truth now : do you want to see your brother sitting on the Iron Throne? Or do you wish it were you Renerys?"

"No. But the common people are waiting for him. Illyrio said they're sewing dragon banners and praying for his return."

"The common people pray for rain, health and a summer that never ends. They don't care what games the high Lords play."

"What do you pray for, Ser Jorah?" Daenerys asked.

"Home." He replied.

"I pray for home too. My brother will never take back the Seven Kingdoms. He couldn't lead an army even if my husband gave him one. He'll never take us home." I said and hugged Dany. If I couldn't rule there I would get out from under Viserys and be free and happy with my husband and sister by my sides.


	6. Chapter 6: Free

Things had sped up when the tribe knew I was with child and today was one of the ceremonies. I had to eat a horse's heart which I gladly complied to. It wasn't hard and I kept going Drogo looked at me and I smiled. I would do this for him, for my people. When I had finished I stood up.

"A Prince rides inside me! And he shall be called Rhaego!" I said to them and they began to cheer. Rheago! Rheago! Rheago! They loved me. I saw Viserys storm out of the tent probably jealous of how much they loved me. Drogo walked up to me and lifted me into the air. I laughed and Sany smiled at me. I was very happy. That night we had a great feast and Dany and I were wearing the garb of my people and she was dancing and having fun. I sat with Drogo and we were just talking and then everything changed.

"Daenerys! Renerys! Where are my sisters ?" He shouted. It was Viserys.

"Stop him."I told Ser Jorah.

"Where are they? Where are they? I'm here for the feast. The whore's feast?" He asked, he was drunk out of his mind.

"Come." Ser Jorah said and went to grab his arm but he fought back.

"Get your hands off me! No one touches the Dragon! Khal Drogo! I'm here for the feast."He said.

"Khal Drogo says there is a place for you. Back there."

"That is no place for a King."

"You are no King." Drogo said standing up to face my brother.

"Keep away from me!" Growled Viserys. Dany looked at me with pleading eyes. I had to try to stop him.

"Viserys! Please." I said.

"There she is." He said and pulled out a sword.

"Put the sword down. They'll kill us all." Ser Jorah said.

"They can't kill us. They can't shed blood in their sacred city. But I can. I want what I came for. I want the crown he promised me. He bought you. But he never paid for you. Tell him I want what was bargained for or I'm taking you back. He can keep the baby. I'll cut it out and leave it for him." He said pointing a sword to my belly. Drogo started to talk in the native tongue. "What's he saying?" He asked.

"He says yes. You shall have a golden crown... that men shall tremble to behold." I said knowing what he really meant.

"That was all I wanted. What was promised. You cannot touch me. I am the Dragon. I'm a dragon ! I want my crown!" VIserys was acting like a spoiled child. Then he was grabbed the guards and Drogo threw a golden belt in the pot to melt. I knew what he was going to do and Dany looked at me. She ran to Ser Jorah.

"Look away, Khaleesi, Daenerys." He said and I wouldn't.

"No." I said and she wouldn't look away either.

"Ren, tell them. Make them ! Make them... No, you can't ! Ren, please ! The gold was melted and Drogo went towards him with the pot. I wasn't doing anything. This was what Viserys wanted. His golden crown.

"A crown for a King." Drogo said and poured the gold on my brother's head. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Khaleesi." Ser Jorah said.

"He was no Dragon." I said. "Fire cannot kill a Dragon." I said and looked at Daenerys, we were free. Viserys was dead.


	7. Chapter 7: My Life

We stayed in the city for a little bit so Dany and I were taken to the market on the outskirts.

"Can't you help me make him understand?" I asked My khal wouldn't get the army ready. I wanted to go back to Westeros and take what belonged to us from the Lannisters and Baratheons.

"The Dothraki do things in their own time, for their own reasons." Ser Jorah said. "Have patience, Khaleesi. We will go home, I promise you." He said and I smiled.

"My brother was a fool, I know, but he was the rightful heir to the Seven Kingdoms." He laughed. "Have I said something funny, Ser?" I asked.

"Forgive me, Khaleesi, but your ancestor Aegon the Conqueror didn't seize six of the kingdoms because they were his right. He had no right to them. He seized them because he could."

"And because he had dragons."

"Ah well, having a few dragons makes things easier."

"You don't believe it."

"Have you ever seen a dragon, Khaleesi? I believe what my eyes and ears report. As for the rest It was 300 years ago."

"Who knows what really happened?" Daenerys said.

"Now if you'll pardon me, I'll seek out the merchant Captain, see if he has any letters for me." He said and began to walk away.

"We'll come with you." I said.

"No no, don't trouble yourselves, enjoy the market. I'll rejoin you soon enough." He replied and walked away.

"Virzetha gizikhven! Mra qora! Mra qora!" A wine seller was shouting trying to get my attention.

"My son already has his name, but I'll try your summerwine. Just a taste." I said.

"My Ladies, you are from Westeros." He replied to us.

"You have the honor of addressing Daenerys of the House Targaryen, and Renerys of the House Targareyn the latter Khaleesi of the riding men and princesses of the Seven Kingdoms." Ser Jorah said. When did he get back?

"Princesses." He bowed.

"Rise. I'd still like to taste that wine." I Said.

"That? Dornish swill. Not worthy of a princess. I have a dry red from the Arbor- nectar of the Gods. Let me give you a cask. Uh- a gift." He said I suspected him.

"You honor us, Ser." I said smiling.

"The honor- the honor is all mine." He replied. "There are many in your homeland that pray for your return, princesses."

"I hope to repay your kindness someday." I said and he smiled.

"Rakharo." Ser Jorah called.

"Huh." He said.

"Is something wrong? I have a thirst." The Wineseller said.

"Open it." Ser Jorah commanded.

"The wine is for the Khaleesi and her sister. It's not for the likes of you." He said.

"Open it." I commanded and he did.

"Pour." Ser Jorah said.

"It would be a crime to drink a wine this rich without at least giving it time to breathe."

"Do as he says." Daenerys got in there too.

"As the princess commands." He said and he poured. "Sweet, isn't it? Can you smell the fruit, Ser? Taste it, My Lord. Tell me that that is not the finest wine that has ever touched your tongue."

"You first." Ser Jorah said.

"Me? I'm afraid I am not worthy of the vintage. Besides, it is a poor wine merchant who would drink up his own wares." He said I knew he was trying to do something to me and my sister.

"You will drink." I said and then he ran.

"Khaleesi! Daenerys!" Doreah said and came to us.

"Stop him!" I commanded.

"Come." Ser Jorah said. This was my life now wasn't it? And attempt had just been made on it. On my son and on my sister. We rode and when we got abck to camp the men tired up the man who attempted to kill us.

"Gods be good! What will they do to him?" I asked.

"When the Khalasar rides, he'll be leashed to a saddle, forced to run behind the horses for as long as he can."Ser Jorah said.

"And when he falls?" Dany asked.

"I saw a man last nine miles once." He replied.

"King Robert still wants us dead." I said.

"This poisoner was the first. He won't be the last."

"I thought he'd leave us alone- now that our brother is gone."

"He will never leave you alone. If you ride to darkest Asshai, his assassins will follow you. If you sailed all the way to the Basilisk Isles, his spies would tell him. He will never abandon the hunt."

"You're Targaryens- the last Targaryens." He said to us. "Your son will have Targaryen blood with 40,000 riders behind him."

"He will not have my son or my sister." I said to Ser Jorah. I saw the way he looked at her.

"He will not have you either, Khaleesi." He said. We rode back he was leased to the saddle and stripped of all his clothing. This really was my life wasn't it?


	8. Chapter 8: Death's Sting

Chapter 8: Death's Sting

We rode towards a toward and the men were pillaging and raping.

"What did they do? I thought the Dothraki didn't believe in money." I asked.

"Gold to hire ships, Princess, ships to sail to Westeros." Ser Jorah replied.

"Jorah, make them stop." I said.

"Khaleesi?"

"You heard me."

"These men have shed blood for their Khal. Now they claim their rewards. Princess, you have a gentle heart, but this is how it's always been."

"I do not have a gentle heart, Ser."

"Come here! What will be done with those women?" I asked one of the riders.

"What do you want done with them?" He asked.

"Bring her to me. And those women there." I commanded.

"You cannot claim them all, Princess." Ser Jorah said.

"I can, and I will." I replied. We headed back to the Khal. HE was injured by one of his men. He was cut badly. I didn't know if I could heal this. I looked at the woman I had rescued. "Come here." I said.

"Thank you, silver lady." She said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am named Mirri Maz Duur. I was the Godswife of this Temple. My mother was Godswife here before me. She taught me how to make healing smokes and ointments. All men are of one flock, so my people believe."

"Could you teach me how to heal him? I know some things, but not enough."

"The Great Shepherd sent me to Earth to help you. Lamb or lion, his wound must be washed and sewn or it will fester. I will show you." She said.

"Thank you." I was feeling death's sting. I couldn't bare to lose my Drogo. She taught me some things and I applied my own lessons to it as well. I prayed to the old gods and new that he would be okay. He was stiched and began to mend and I was happy. Dany had her eyes on Rakharo. I think they would make a good match. My stomach grew everyday. And I knew soon that our son would come soon.


End file.
